Artemis Fowl and the Other One
by v.rodrigu777
Summary: What if there was someone else who could match the intelligence and wit of Artemis Fowl, the major criminal mastermind of the 21st century. What if that person also knew of the secret world underground. Will they join together to make the best team of geniuses or, like oil and water, never be able to work with one another. My first fanfic please read, review and follow! Artemis/OC
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl and the Other One

Artemis Fowl was no normal teenager – just mentioning his name could send a grown man scurrying in fear. He was a child prodigy not to mention worldwide criminal mastermind above land and below. However, you probably already know this. What you probably didn't know is that there is someone in the same boat, someone who has been keeping herself hidden for a very long time.

….

Artemis' network of computers flashed red as he hurriedly put up wall after wall of code to prevent the hacker from breaking in. Beads of sweat trickled down his pale face as his fingers flew across the multiple keyboards in front of him. He had to give the other person credit though; no one else had been able to get past the first security wall, but there were still five left so it was unlikely that they would be able to breach his network and if they did it would be disastrous.

A message popped up on the screens, '_HELLO_' it said in block capitals, making Artemis stare back in shock. When his system was being hacked it automatically blocked anything that was being sent to him, the only way that something could be is if the computers had been hacked and there was a very minimal chance of that happening. But it had happened. Tentatively, Artemis typed back a quick 'Who are you?'

….

Not far away someone grinned happily. 'I finally found you,' were the first words to come out of her mouth that day. Stretching her arms above her she yawned and replied:

_'You need my help,'_

_'I don't think I do, how did you break in anyway?'_

_'With a few tricks and don't change the subject, you know you need my help'_

_'Your help with what?'_

_'My help with the fairies.'_

Back in the Fowl Manor, Artemis had visibly stiffened, every muscle contracted. 'This is bad. Very bad.' He thought. 'Butler!' he called as loudly as he could and waited for his manservant to come in before another message appeared and Butler entered:

_'Don't bother coming to find me; I'm already at your front door.'_

The doorbell rang. 'Butler, whatever you do, don't let that person come inside – at any cost.' Because someone hacking into his computer was beyond bad, and that same person arriving at his house was even worse. He checked the CCTV and what he saw was not what he had expected. What he was expecting was stereotypical i.e. a big man clothed in black carrying an over-sized gun. But what he saw was a petite girl with ebony hair and a smirk plastered on her face staring back at the camera. Artemis noticed she was saying something and automatically read, 'I have Holly Short.'


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis Fowl and the Other One

Chapter 2

Artemis cursed under his breath, just HOW had that happened? If everything got sorted out he would make sure to scold Holly for getting captured by another mud person and for getting into trouble _again_! Not seconds later he heard a couple of loud thumps from the hall, 'Butler should have dealt with her by now.' But what awaited him next door was the complete opposite. A badly hurt two meter tall man was on the floor winded and behind him was the girl Artemis had previously saw in the camera, who was not even out of breath- and that was surprising for anyone against a man that could have been descended from giants.

It was now that Artemis could see her clearly; she was indeed very striking in a deadly sort of way. From appearances she was around the same age as him. Dark brunette curls cascaded from her small head like a waterfall; the way she held herself gave you the impression that she was athletic and strong, her pale skin contrasted greatly with her dark hair but what caught his attention were the eyes. They were a deep violet and looked as if they held the world's knowledge in them, as if they were an endless abyss. It was only when she met his gaze with a look as intense as a hawk that he realized how long he had been staring at her.

'Who are you,' he asked again, 'and why have you got Holly?' At those she finally showed some sort of emotion. 'Oh that… that was just a way for me to get your attention, seems like it worked,' She smirked, 'I can't believe you fell for that, at least now I know you care about your close friends.' You could see Artemis visibly relax. 'I was so stupid,' he thought looking back, 'there was no evidence that she even had Holly in her grasp and there was no ransom note either which is usually the first thing a kidnapper would send you.' By now he was visibly fuming. For him to be tricked like that only happened once in a lifetime. But there more things that needed to be asked. 'How did you hack into the network that I designed specifically so that it was hack-proof, how do you know about fairies, also how can someone your size defeat a man like that,' he gestured to Butler who had now regained his breath and was standing loyally next to his employer, ' and WHO ARE YOU?' The girl sighed, 'alright 'Mr. Inspector' in order, I was specially trained with computers from a very young age and even helped with the construction of Norton Security, just like you I translated ancient fairy text, your Butler was not expecting the assault and I have been training with Madam Ko for a few years but, most important of all (to you anyway), my name shall stay hidden until we have come to some sort of agreement.'

The first three answers made perfect sense, however the last one caught Artemis' interest. 'Agreement on what?' the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. 'Artemis,' the girl stepped closer towards him her dark eyes serious, 'You and I, we're not like the other teenagers that are obsessed with football, fashion and whatnot. Instead we have great intelligence and actually use it,' this made Artemis snort, 'we have even discovered another species. I could mention more but then the list would be endless, we're child prodigies and we two together could uncover countless of things that have stayed mysteries since the beginning of the world. You and I could go down in the making of history. I am offering you a big opportunity, don't turn it down.'

The clogs in Artemis' head were spinning, as far as he could see it was a win-win chance, but there was just one problem, as there always was. 'How do I know I can trust you and vice versa?' At this the girl shrugged, 'YOU can't but I know I can, I've been studying you for a few months now and you don't seem the type to stab someone in the back. Shall we agree on this then, if you think there is anything dodgy about my behaviour or any suspicious activity you are full inclined to back out of the deal and continue the research yourself.' Without a moment of hesitation Artemis had agreed. The brunette in front of him smiled, 'well, my name is Vanessa.'

**A/n: I forgot to do an author's note on the last chapter sorry about that. Please tell me what you think. Do you like it do you hate it? What do you think of this new mystery girl? Whatever you want to say write down in the box below. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

They hadn't worked together long but Artemis could already tell that Vanessa was as good as him, if not better. She had patents on various technologies that had been sold to Apple, written more books on phycology and science than he had read under various names and had an exceptional IQ of 304 where anyone over 200 would be called talented. Not only that, from the age of six she was fluent in more than five languages that included Spanish, Chinese and Latin and at that age was on GCSE level. At least that's what he had found on the internet. Artemis also found that she was an excellent musician; piano and guitar were her main instruments. But despite all of this he was still wary of her.

It wasn't that he disliked her (in fact she had actually been able to get him to smile more often with her good humour) it was more of a distrust, what if she one day packed up with all the research they had been doing? It would take him more than a year to get back all the results and by that time Vanessa would have sold it off to make millions. She also had the aura of someone who was always one step ahead, and in his experience they were always the more difficult ones to get rid of. It was then he decided to confront her, not to terminate the contract – in fact it was a lot easier to be working with someone that good- but to get some evidence that she wouldn't just betray him.

Artemis found Vanessa in his mother's room playing some soothing Mozart for her. 'What are you doing in here, you're not supposed to go in there!' he whispered loudly. 'Arty, dear, I haven't seen you for so long. I just wanted this young lady here to play me some music, that's all.' Came a sound from the four poster bed. 'Yes mother, of course.' He said before shooting Vanessa a look. It seemed that his mother had gotten better over the past week that Vanessa had come, her lapses of fatigue getting less and less frequent. He wondered if Vanessa had come to play piano for her before but he didn't think so. He was glad that she was helping her recover but part of him felt jealous that it wasn't him soothing his own mother.

'Artemis what's up?' Vanessa's gentle voice came from the doorway. As he turned to face her he realised that every time he looked at her face her eyes would hold such intensity it was almost hard to look into them , 'You've been here for a week but I still get the feeling that I can't trust you. You've also been anonymous for so long I've never even heard of you before, for all I know you could have been sent to gather information on me. I don't want to terminate the contract because it's so much easier to work with someone good than by myself. I just need some evidence that you won't be running off with all the research that we come up with.' She smiled painfully, 'I can't give you any evidence but I know you have been searching me up on the internet, I also really dislike working with people worse than me, you must know the feeling, apart from that I don't know what else I can tell you. All I can say is that as long as you prove yourself to be useful I won't be running away any time soon.'

Artemis wasn't exactly sure if he could exactly accept this answer and stood there thinking it through. It was true that she wouldn't need to run away as long as they worked together well, he also did get the feeling of the annoyance when you had to work with someone who had no idea what you were talking about, not to mention it being such a shame to let someone so good get away. However that would mean that she had the upper hand she knew he needed her, but before he could ponder the situation further Butler had come running up the steep stairs panting heavily. 'Trouble,' he gasped, 'LEP have come.'

Outside, in strict triangular formation, were a few LEP soldiers and Commander Julius Root at the front. As the trio came out the front, Root shot three shots from his Neutrino 3000 all aimed for the small girl on the end. Butler tried to push her out the way but it seemed that he wasn't quick enough. The force of the blows had thrown her into the brick building and from Artemis' angle it looked like she had been shot, but on closer inspection the three laser beams were floating in her palm, frozen by some unexplainable force, Vanessa then closed her hand and flung them away as if they were no more than sticks. Then she got up smiled lightly, shook Julius' hand, 'what a rude way to greet someone.' She told him, almost scolding him for his behavior. 'Well you still have your powers then.' He replied gruffly. 'And what if I didn't?' 'Then I guess you would be suffering a few minor bruises at the moment.' They waffled on for a bit before Artemis interfered, 'what do you mean "your powers"?' Vanessa turned to him eyes deadly serious just like the other time 'Artemis I'm a faeid.'

**A/n: thx to kellycat77 for reviewing! So what do you think of this, can you guess what a faeid is? Please review below!**


	4. Chapter 4

'A faeid? You mean a fairy/human hybrid? I've heard of them but never thought that one actually existed.' Artemis stared in shock. Well he wasn't especially surprised, there was always something otherworldly about her, he was just wondering why he hadn't thought about it before. 'So does that mean that you've only acquired your intelligence because of your fairy blood?' Vanessa looked troubled, 'no, not at all. In fact I'm still a lot brighter than other fairies.' It _sounded_ truthful but with the face she was pulling Artemis highly doubted that it was what it sounded like. 'I'm sorry,' her face now back to normal, 'I just don't like other people finding out. They look at me like I'm some sort of monster, which I guess I a-' 'no you aren't' interjected Artemis, 'you're just unique, that's all.' He reassured her. She smiled gratefully, 'Thanks Artemis.' And for some reason those word made his heart beat happily. He shook his head mentally, willing his heart to come down. 'Well then, what's Root doing here?'

Once they had returned inside the commander had explained that since Vanessa was the only faeid in existence, it was decided by the council that she was to be checked on from time to time and make sure that she was not in any trouble. In fact there had been other ones but they had all been born stillborn because their body had not been able to control the mix of human and fairy bool coursing through their veins. After Root had made sure everything was fine, although he was wary of her company with Artemis, left in a few minutes.

Artemis then turned back to Vanessa, 'So, what sort of magic can you do?' he asked, his voice full of curiosity. 'Well aren't you the inquisitive one,' she said teasingly. 'I can do everything an elf can (mesmering, healing etc.) since my mother was one, and, as you saw before, can prevent objects from moving. But that's all really; the only thing I inherited from my father is that I look like a normal human, albeit being rather small.' The fact that she was a fairy and human hybrid pretty much explained everything: why he had never heard of her, how she knew so much about him and even the endless depth of her eyes. 'Now I know I can trust you.' He smiled, 'I look forward to properly working with you.'

...

Not weeks later the pair had found made an alarming discovery. Ever since it was revealed that Vanessa was a faeid, she was getting more and more interested in the work of her father. 'He was a scientist and explorer and I guess that's how he found the existence of the fairies, he never revealed them though, knowing that the consequence would most likely be a war. But one day he found a mysterious current in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, the change was so small that it wasn't registered but upon closer inspection it seemed that there was something there. Not many people believed this though and just passed him off as crazy but the ones that did arranged an expedition. However, on the way there all of them died in some mysterious accident and no one ever thought anything of it. But before they went my father did some research and wrote it all down in this.' She showed Artemis a leathery notebook. 'On this page it says "The island, first mentioned by Plato in his dialogue Timaeus and Critias, was said to be in the exact position this abnormal current…" you know what this means don't you?' Artemis certainly did, an island mentioned by Plato in his dialogue Timaeus and Critias could only mean one thing. 'Your father may have discovered the location of Atlantis, the legendary island that disappeared in a day.'

**A/n: What do you think? Atlantis huh, you weren't expecting that were you? I always loved the myth of Atlantis and I had some trouble thinking of a plot for this story so I thought about putting the two together. Not sure if I should continue with this though, so if you like it, make sure to take 1 minute of your life and maybe even click the follow button? Thank you!**


End file.
